


US

by bluesquarez



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Fluff, Lemon, Multi, No Underage Sex, Platonic Relationships, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesquarez/pseuds/bluesquarez
Summary: ● Some oneshots with some deadly people ●
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Ging Freecs/Reader, Hisoka Hagakure/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader, Komugi/Meruem, Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Machi (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Meruem (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Milluki Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 93





	1. What could've been

**Author's Note:**

> Ging freecs x reader   
> .  
> Warning : mentions of intercourse (read at you own risk)

It was always a mystery with what could happen with him. Never allowing you to unravel him completely ,however that would not stop you from enjoying his company . At first you only wanted to have him as a acquaintance; now you wonder where did it go wrong.

" _Ah , nice to see you barging into my home with a warning". You looked over at him for a response to your snarky comment at his presence. Only receiving a look of love which does not falter to make your face hot in embarrassment. He obviously noticed it and chuckled. " It was very tempting, seeing you so defenceless on your couch" ._

_You looked at him laughingly, "Is this why you came in? To get laid?" as he came over to you to sweep you into his arms" maybe " as he went to your bedroom and pulling the sheets over the two of you as you both cuddled for the longing warmth of each other's body. " Though, looking at my tired muscles screaming to relax, I would rather just stay here like this with you" he confessed all the while of keeping that look of love at you which proofs itself to be contagious as you look into his face letting him know that you would like the same .And for a moment, you would swear he had guilt in his eyes, a expression that he would miss this feeling he shared with you. Choosing to ignore it , you shoved your face into his chest and drowned in the excessive amount of serotonin released in this action. Poor you._

You remembered with a sharp knife digging into you heart. All those memories , all those looks of ~~love~~ , were they worthless? Did they mean nothing? Wasn't that the sign? That one face of guilt that brought you to your realization that this would have never lasted. What ever future you thought would exist, shattered into a peices of sharp bits which only hurt the more you tried to pick it up. Why did you ignore it? Why did you wait until you had to see the baby in his arms? That innocent little face as it looks at you as if it didn't do anything . But you know better than to blame a pure soul for your mistakes. 

He stands there, unable to say anything to you as tears sting your eyes. For once , Ging freecs is speechless. You open your mouth only to close it once again. Millions of questions running through your mind and only one came out "What's his name?". He answered although shocked at your question and the look you give with it , a look of complete adoration directed onto the baby which he helplessly hopes it to be for him " Gon freecs". You smile at the child " Goodbye Gon , I hope to see you once again" and the baby smiles back and started jumping in his father's arms. You giggle in return and look upto his guardian, looks of anything sweet faded in the process, " Goodbye , Ging " with a turning of your heel as you walk out of his sight. 


	2. Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy clouds over my head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illumi Zoldyck x Reader  
> .  
> Warning:nudity

It had been done. You were not united but tied in wedlock. You abhorred the idea. You had dreams and a future planned ahead of you, a wish to exist freely as an individual but nonetheless , you were chained down to take a feeble place behind a man whom you have never met before.

Your parents knew of your plans and couldn't care less however they thought the least they could do is let you get to know the man you would be wasting the rest of your life on. So, you were forcefully sent away to live with your 'beloved' partner. Illumi Zoldyck.

You had hoped during the trip to his household that maybe he would actually be likeable and not stuck up in your ass like all the other men and women you have been with. That you could actually be able to live in his shadow if you had caged yourself in enough to convince him to let you gain some of your freedom back which your parents maliciously tore from you. You continued to helplessly daydream a life in which you could survive in up untill you had reached his house.

You had scanned the area of their front gate as much as you could and were quick to devise a understanding of what was going on and how hard it would be for ordinary people to open the doors. You weren't a person to boast but you would acknowledge your heightened abilities when desired.You had been informed that for the sake of 'chivalry', your soon-to-be husband would come and open the doors for you and as much as you cringed, you had settled to follow the traditional way and wait for your husband to pick you up patiently.

.

.

.

Where the fuck was he???

You have been standing there for almost an hour whilst 'waiting' for your ' knight in shining armour'. You will not receive such treatment after being forced to throw your life away for some piece of shit who can't even greet his own damn wife the day she comes to live with him.Unable to handle this bullshit any longer, you went over and took your stance to open the doors yourself. The chauffeurs shrieked at your actions as you pulled your dress above your knees. You threw your hands on the doors and pushed angrily, six of the seven monstrously huge doors opened with ease with a little struggling on the last stubborn door which alas would not open. 

You made your way inside and told your assistants to hurry up inside if they don't want to be left stranded outside. They followed you quietly with small snickers about how feral you are which you tried to pay no mind to despite helping them to not boil under the sun. You went on the path to the house slowly and thought of how to greet your in-laws, Silva and Kikyo Zoldyck, in order to save your face from being so 'manly' and came up with nothing.

You lasted only two minutes in the stares of Zeno Zoldyck at your muddy dress as you were sent away to freshen up and rectify your appearance in your now shared bedroom and await your husband who still dares to be late.

Tired, you leave to go and have dinner with your in-laws and get the formalities out of the way and you obviously fail to win over Kikyo's opinion of you whilst the others seemed not to care which you assumed to be fine. Soon after, you went to bed to retire for the night. Even though you had started to loathe your 'prince' enough, you bothered enough to sit for 30 minutes to at least greet your partner before going to sleep which proved to be useless and you gave up in caring anymore and allowed the soft bed to swallow you whole.

* * *

It was 5:30 in the morning and Illumi returned from his mission only to find a foreign object laying on his bed. Shocked enough, he slowly made his way over to your unconscious body covered by the sheets and roughly pulled it off from you and an even more shocked expression was laid on his face as realization struck him.

This object-- no , his 'wife' was stark naked while hugging a body pillow gently. Your hair spread over the pillow under your small head beautifully. Your legs splayed over each other meekly and your curves showing out deliciously as you lay on your side. Your muscles faint but visible and attractive.

The sight itself was enough to make someone go crazy but not Illumi Zoldyck, he was exceptionally emotionally distant. He had went through years and years of hellish training to cut off any emotion but a sense of duty. He killed multiple people gruesomely and mercilessly. He worked with the most dangerous people of all time. His closest thing to a friend was a paedophilic maniac. He had people come after him and he went through millions of missions which could easily fail if it weren't for his skills. He handled the unknown perfectly. He had many moments of near death experiences and a mere naked body won't affect him at all........right?

Before he could stop the unfamiliar sensation, Illumi felt warmth on his cheek expand profusely all over his face and neck. His heart rate was escalating. His hands were slightly trembling. He felt light-headed and dizzy. He felt so shy all of a sudden. He raked his brain to understand what was happening to him. He grasped the truth. He----he was blushing.......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this fic absolutely over the place. I don't know what the heck I wrote lol "-"


	3. Unacknowledged hiatus ended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just me , tryna get forgiveness and shit lol

Hallo people

It is I, bluesquarez-chan and I am here to explain why I had suddenly just stopped writing stories without notice. 

I'm sorry it took me so long to let you guys know (if you guys are still here) but recently after my second chapter on this series, my twin sister had suddenly caught covid and I started to have heavy depression because of it. I wouldn't eat and my anxiety took over me. But now, my sister is getting better and she told me I was jerk to stop writing stories for you guys without letting you guys know why as if she wasn't dying a few months ago (－‸ლ).

Anyways, I will start writing stories again(I'm sorry if I take too long, I'm still coping with my mental state). 

And I also wanted to say that requests are highly appreciated and wanted.

×REQUEST×

*I'm sure you would do this but give me a plot and genre for the request given 

*I will have some boundaries to writing some things

*Don't be afraid to tell me(if you want I can not mention your name in the start of the chapter)

*Write your request in the comment section 

*It might take me sometime to reply to your comments, so sorry for that--

* * *

That will be it then. 

Bye-


	4. Yandere Illumi x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Illumi x reader (request) 
> 
> I tried my best ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ , hope you guys like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A part of it gives off a suggested feeling of s** so other than that, there's nothin else

You're so valuable, so rare. Having you is such a impossible fantasy.

How could Illumi be so lucky with the type of life he leads. No one can even think of affecting him in the slightest. But how.....how can you strike Illumi's most sensitive parts if any with such a spectrum of emotions so swiftly yet so ruthlessly.

You really dont care about how you easily squash and mold his adamantine heart into a fragile state of sinkable slime untill the corners of his lips are stretched up with euphoria of having you 6 meters near him and you do it with a smile.

You truly are one in a million so Illumi must take care of you constantly. He can't have you breaking.

Only he is able to enjoy

your childish laugh

your stupid jokes

your engulfing eyes

your addicting smell 

your short breaths 

your _existence_

* * *

"I'm leaving."

He's sure you didn't mean it. You would never do anything to _hurt_ him intentionally. You love him as much as he loves you. You're just confused and he will help you.

Illumi sees you stroll your way to work as if you hold authority over your life and you do. You never let anyone do you wrong. You make sure to give everyone what they deserve and you gave Illumi everything. He really loves you so much, he'll be sure to give you everything too.

You're so adorable and diligent at your work. Your job as a pediatrician obligates you to be excessively foolish in order to be amiable to children and Illumi can't obsess enough over the fact that you guys will have a kid of your own in the future and he would be able to see your silly faces that you so cautiously hide from him. 

Illumi sees the concealed sign of fatigue on your expression after your interaction with that exceptionally bratty kid and something in him ignites. Fumes of menacing anger erupts from all around him. You almost sensed a murderous intent coming from the building beside you before Illumi quickly controlled his outburst down. He will not forget the deed done. How dare that little rascal do that to you. Don't worry, he'll make sure to retaliate for you.

He abruptly hears your sweet chuckle. Why are you talking to her. Why are you smiling. Calm down. It's alright, he doesn't blame you for your colleague trying to chat you up and you being oblivious to it. ~~He'll help you.~~

It's late. Why are you not going home. It's dangerous outside. Illumi needs you next to him now. 

"I'm home...... Illumi?", you question as you hear nothing in your apartment although you swear you remember him saying that he'll stay in. 'Well whatever, maybe he left' . You made your way to your room to change into fresh clothes to take a nap when you suddenly noticed the shadow movement through your door. You warily stepped forward, trying to catch the random creature off-guard...

"What are you doing?" You jumped at the sudden voice behind you and started laughing, " You scared me!". You went over to swing your arms around Illumi who was sitting on the couch "I didn't see you here when I came in?" Illumi took your arms and eased in your warmth. "You are still inexperienced in many ways, it can't be helped". Now your ticked off, "Hey! Are you trying to say I'm stupid?!". Illumi just looked at your grumbling face and immediately tugged your head into his chest as he felt himself smile.

'So cute'

Soon you calmed down and began snuggling into Illumi's arms and when you noticed a small red stain on the side of his clothes and chuckled at his clumsiness as an beginner artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to finish everyone's requests and hopefully I'll be done fast~
> 
> Sorrry for taking so longg


End file.
